Fallen Hero
by Dark Domination
Summary: Trunks meant well. He saved the past. But in doing so he doomed another timeline to suffer. Gero, now with the knowledge of the future will exact his revenge in the most diabolical way he can.
1. Divergence

**Fallen Hero**

 **CHAPTER 1: Divergence**

"Farewell my friends", Trunks said as he entered his time machine and began its launch sequence to return to his own timeline. He gazed and smiled thankfully at each of the Z fighters with the exception of Goku who had selflessly sacrificed himself to save the Earth. He had come to understand why his mother had held the man in such high regard and coming to respect and admire the earth raised Saiyan as well.

"Stay safe and good luck!" he said as the machine began its ascent. He waved goodbye to Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters one last time as his machine began to fade from view. As the time machine began its final launch sequence, a single fly desperately made its way towards the machine. Why was it desperate? It was one of the few remaining Cell Collectors designed by Gero to observe and collect information and cells from the world's greatest fighters. It had survived the destruction of Gero's super computer with few others, and was currently running low on power but the device seemed determined to reach the time machine and acquire the unique data it would present, unable to resist the draw due to its programming. It managed to come into contact with the glass dome just as the time machine faded into the stream of time and was unable to acquire a decent grip on the sleek glass dome and was promptly launched in the opposite direction of Trunks and the time machine and into the past. An array of colors sounds and energy passed by the device's optical sensor and almost as quickly as it had entered, it ended and it was promptly expelled out of the time stream. It had fallen out of one of the few holes that Trunks' time machine had punched into the stream of time in his attempts to save the past and prevent the future.

The tracking device's circuitry was slightly damaged from the unprotected time trip and landed on top of what seemed to be Trunks' time machine before it was capsulated and trapped inside with the time machine. After several hours the device found itself free from the capsule and began to fly off to examine where it had landed. It began to examine the present power levels and comparing it to its internal data finding the present power levels far lower than its accumulated data. It's optical sensors noted the destruction was similar to its own data and but noted small differences in the current landscape compared to the data of what it should have been. As it finished it's observations, it made its way towards Gero's lab as it once again began receiving the main computers signal which in turn charged its batteries.

"To think I'd have to deactivate them for their continuous rebellious behavior! I would be better off taking away their free will all together! Bah! If only it wasn't so difficult!" Dr. Gero fumed as he turned and left the room that held the pods that contained a now sleeping Android 17 and 18. He clenched the remote in his old frail hands as he went back to his computer downstairs to work on his ultimate creation, a being that would become the pinnacle of power, the ultimate lifeform, the perfect being. Cell.

As he reached his computer he noticed an influx of data. "Interesting..." he muttered as he skimmed through the data. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the purple haired youth and his power level causing him to frown. Frieza's power level was already enormous and this boy had completely overpowered the alien overlord and his father with little to no effort! And according to the data Goku had this ability too!? He would need to start working on Android 16 and boost his power cell capacity to try and compensate for this unknown youth as well as Goku's new power level jump. He might as well boost Android 17 and 18's as well while he was at it and try to find a way to make them less rebellious. Gero was about to leave and get ready for his operation that would make him into an android when he received yet another influx of data which caught his attention and made him confused. Gero did not like feeling confused but this data had to be wrong or the device faulty as it was saying it was from 3 years into the future! Not only that but it had an id code of a device still in the field. Promptly Gero began to furiously type into his computer to verify the data he was receiving and was shocked to see it was in fact from the future. With the data confirmed to be from the future Gero began to examine it extensively. He had to see how it was possible and soon found himself immersed within the data.

When he was done examining the data Gero could feel a mixed sense of pride and disappointment. His ultimate creation, Cell, had succeeded in defeating Goku but had also been defeated in of itself by Goku's child, Gohan. However, he also couldn't help but feel awed at just how powerful Cell would truly become when he attained his perfect form as it surpassed even his highest calculations! Even his android's power far exceeded his estimates; then again it had seemed ALL of his calculations were wrong to an extent. Had it not been for their transformations, the Saiyan's power levels would have been spot on and once more with the warning of the impending attack from the strange youth giving them time to prepare also muddled them. All in all it was all shocking that such power was indeed attainable but what truly shook him was the boy's power. He had known from endless observations that Gohan had a deep well of power hidden within him but the true magnitude of power held within the boy far exceeded even his highest calculations!

Gero was once again fuming with anger at his own apparent incompetence but then he realized one very important detail. He now had the DNA of both Perfect Cell and Super Saiyan two Gohan. With the data he now had and the necessary genetic material he could easily make Cell so much more powerful he could even accelerate Cell's growth and bypass the absorption phases completely rendering 17 and 18 a moot point! Gero stopped as he glanced back at the data as a far more sinister plan began to brew in his mind. Knowing he would get his revenge even after he was dead didn't satisfy Gero. It would feel empty even if he took the precautions to live now if only to witness it himself. No, now he wanted Goku to truly suffer. Not the heroic death he had been allowed. Then it dawned on him.

"The boy!" he nearly shouted as he turned his attention back to the fuzzy video footage. Gohan would be the key in making Goku suffer! But how to go about it? The boy was pure of heart wasn't he? How could he corrupt the boy? Could it even be done? Countless questions, ideas and plans began to bombard Gero's mind as he tossed ideas away only to bring them back and tweaking them before throwing them away again only to repeat the process several times over. Turning him into an android would be a mistake since he didn't know if the boy would retain his immense latent power and Gero didn't want to chance losing it as it had made the boy unpredictable and difficult to calculate his growth. Frowning he began to pace as he tried to think of a way to corrupt one of the Earth's purest protectors. He stopped in his tracks an idea dawned on him and he smirked. It could work. He turned and left as he finalized his plan and several back up plans before he made for his lab upstairs where Android 19 was patiently waiting for him.

"19, it's time." he said as he went into his lab and pulled the plans out for an energy absorbing model android along with the self-powered model that he had used on 16, 17 and 18. According to the data from the future he had been easily outclassed by not only his own androids but the Z fighters as well. But the self-powered model would be extremely hard to gain control over and adapt to as the human body seemed to reject it harshly during the first phases of integration. He had learned that much when he had created and observed 17 and 18 while 16 had no complications due to him being purely robotic. Those two however, barely survived the process and they were still young and full of life which meant it would be suicide for him to try and use the self-sustained model. Combing them would be impossible as the two types were never meant to be merged and were completely incompatible and even if he could it would be pointless as the self-sustaining model rendered the Ki absorption module obsolete. Try to make the self-sustaining model more suitable for himself would take several years to complete. That was time he didn't have, not with Goku and his friends training. With a frustrated sigh, he handed 19 the plans for the energy absorption model.

"I want you to use the largest power cell we have as well as the fastest Ki Absorption Module*" he said as he got himself onto the table and began hooking his body up with various medical equipment. He had hoped to save his higher quality technology for future androids.

"Don't forget to wire the Ki dampener into the power cell. Those fools have become too reliant on the ability to sense ki. Also I want you to wire Ki dampeners all over the lab." He lectured as he lay down on the cold hard metal table. He suddenly remembered King Kold's ship and immediately wanted to examine the tech. He could use the tech to upgrade his androids to be able to combat this new Super Saiyan form. Though, they wouldn't need the increase if he could grow Cell to be in his final form rather than having to integrate the power cells of 17 and 18. Then again it would be wise to have them be stronger should any unforeseen complications arise.

"Also, while I am recuperating, I want you to go and salvage as much of technology you can from that wrecked ship. I want data logs, scrap metal, star charts, everything! I want it all!" He added as he glanced over to his most loyal android once before he put a small oxygen mask over his face and turned on the sleeping gas and let the unconsciousness take him. He would 'acquire' Gohan after he was fully recuperated.

* * *

Yo, Ddoms here! Bet yall thought I was dead. I ain't. I've been very busy with things in life in general and *cough*reading fanfiction*cough*. Anyway sorry for the super long wait for the rewrite for those of you who may or may not have been anticipating this. However I will not be updating until at least next month at the earliest should circumstances allow(I have up to chap three written and done with others lined out). I will be posting a poll on my page for you all to choose what fic I will be focusing on since I can't seem to decide. You will have three choices between this fic, my D. Grayman fic, and a new idea I've had brewing in my mind for some time now. It should be up in a few days so keep an eye out.


	2. Ripples

CHAPTER 2: Ripples

"But mother, why can't I go train with father and Piccolo?" Gohan asked in a disappointed tone. When he had learned his friend's future fate and the fact that he had been the sole survivor of the initial Android attack, he had decided he wanted to train to become stronger so as he could protect them or at least try to make a difference.

"Because, if you take any more time away from your studies you won't be able to get into a good school." Chi-Chi exclaimed as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot. Her true reasons of course ran far deeper than that. She knew Gohan would sneak out regardless to go out and train so he could help his father and friends, she just didn't want her little boy in danger or hurt like any other mother.

"But mom, if I don't help…" Gohan tried to protest before he was interrupted.

"Gohan! I said no, it's not going to happen. Now go up to your room and do your homework." She said firmly as she gazed firmly at the two causing Goku to nervously scratch his head.

"Yes mother." Gohan sighed softly knowing he had best listen to his mother lest he anger her any more than she already was.

"But Chi-Chi, we need him to help prepare for the androids." Goku urged as he glanced at Gohan's retreating form.

"No! I've made my mind up about this Goku! It's not happening! He's already spent too much time away from his studies with his trip to Namek." Chi-Chi said with a tone of finality.

"Chi-Chi can't we make a deal? He can study at night and during our breaks or even during..."

"No!" Chi-Chi yelled as she thrust her hands to her sides and stomped her foot once more before she turned and walked into the kitchen and began doing the dishes. She needed to get away from her husband for the moment and clear her mind. She knew if he pressed her any more than he had she knew she would either give in or say some things she knew she would later regret. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked out the window.

"Why can't things just be peaceful for once and let me have time with my family? Is that too much to ask?" she mumbled quietly as a tear made its way down her cheek at the unfairness of it all. Every time Goku was finally home and safe he was forced to prepare for a new threat. Why couldn't they just be left in peace?

The Earth raised Saiyan peeked around the corner at Chi-Chi as she scrubbed a clean dish almost robotically. He wanted to go in and comfort her and apologize but he didn't know if it would only make things worse or not.

"I'm sorry I made you angry Chi. I just felt that Gohan would be a big help. He has so much power inside him." He said proudly causing Chi-Chi to stop scrubbing the plate for a second before she put it away and started on another plate.

"But you're right. Maybe it's best for Gohan to focus on his studies. This is my fight and I have to do what I can to stop these androids." He said as he wrapped his arms around his wife in a light embrace before he let go.

"I'll be back for dinner." He said with a smile and made for the door.

"I just want you and Gohan to be safe. You're always fighting to save the world or the universe. I...I just don't know what I would do if I lost him Goku. I already lost you once and it was horrible. It's something I never want to go through again and... and it hurt _so_ much. I know we have the dragon balls, but what if something happened to Piccolo or Kami? He could be gone for good, you could be gone for good. I just don't think I could handle that. That boy from the future said he was killed and I know you're working to prevent all of that but it still hurt knowing that our baby boy fought so hard only to be killed. I don't know if I could handle losing both of you like that." she admitted as she continued to wash her dishes not daring to turn to face him lest she break down and say yes to letting Gohan train with his father. She knew they would need all the strength they could get but she knew how those battles could get and she didn't want her baby boy to be in the center of it.

"I know Chi. I know. But we can win. We know they are coming this time and we're going to stop them." He said softly as he left the house and set out to meet Piccolo to begin training for the arrival for the androids.

"Where's Gohan?" Piccolo asked as he saw that only Goku had shown up.

"Chi-Chi won't let him train and wants him to focus on his studies." Goku replied scratching the back of his head. Though, he now understood why she had always been so adamant about Gohan and his studies.

Piccolo let out a sigh figuring that this would happen, _"I guess there are some battles even Goku can't win"_ he thought to himself with some slight amusement and disappointment. The boy was a genius in both academics and fighting despite the boy's dislike of the former. With a sigh, Piccolo cleared his head before he launched a ki attack at Goku which was blocked thus initiating their training session.

Meanwhile back at 439 East District, Gohan had begun his studies as he had been told. Or at least he attempted to do so. He found himself doodling on his homework instead of doing the problems he was supposed to be working on.

"I really want to help father and Mr. Piccolo..." Gohan sighed as he continued to doodle on his homework.

 _'_ _I can't just sit here and do nothing when I know that the androids will arrive and wipe out everything!'_ Gohan set down his pencil and glanced to his window then to the door. He could sense his mom still in the kitchen and she would probably be there for most of the day. So, with some hesitation he snuck out his window and began to fly off to where he could sense his dad and Piccolo training.

Half an hour later Chi-Chi knocked on Gohan's door "Gohan. I'm coming in, I brought you your favorite orange soda since you've been working so hard on your..." she trailed off as she saw the room was empty and despite her position on the situation, couldn't decide if she should feel angry or happy that her son was willing to put himself in danger to save the world. Instead she let out a frustrate sigh as she set his glass of soda on the desk. Her eyes caught the drawing of Piccolo, Goku and Gohan camping out with a fish being cooked over a fire in the woods and smiled softly. Her son truly was such a talented boy. There wasn't a single thing he couldn't do if he put his mind to it. It was all the more reasons she didn't want to see her little boy hurt. That and she was very protective of her boy.

"Well if all else fails, he could be an artist..." she mused as she grabbed the paper and took it with her as she left the room so she could frame it.

"I feel a little bad just leaving like that" Gohan said feeling slightly guilty as he continued to fly in the direction of Goku and Piccolo. He stopped halfway as he sensed the two power down slightly and debated if he should go back or not but decided he had already left and his mother would no doubt have already found that he was missing by now. So with that he sped off towards his dad and Piccolo who looked as if they were expecting him.

"Hey kid." Piccolo said with a nod. He couldn't help the slight smirk that tugged at his lips as he had figured Gohan might sneak out or at least hoped he would. Though he knew Goku and the kid would probably get an earful when the two got home.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here? Did your mom say it was ok for you to train with us?" Goku asked with a cheerful smile. While he may have been a bit dense he knew Gohan had most likely snuck out but he didn't mind as it meant he could spend some time with his son for the day. He would try to talk to Chi Chi again later to see if he could work out something... right after he let her vent her anger out on him.

Gohan smiled bashfully as he scratched his head with a nervous chuckle. "Actually I...kind of snuck out." he muttered the last part not knowing if his dad would scold him, send him back or both.

"Oh. Well then we better make the most of it then!" The earth raised Saiyan said with a cheerful smile.

"Chi Chi will probably be pretty angry when we get back so let's have some fun while we can!" he added as he got into his stance and charged at Gohan making the boy go on the defensive only to get kicked into a nearby hill as Piccolo launched a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

"Always keep on guard, Gohan!" The Namekian yelled out as he rushed at the half Saiyan with his fist cocked back only to abruptly flight up revealing Goku who aimed a kick to the boys stomach but Gohan rolled out of the way and fired several ki blasts at the pair only for them to be deflected. Gohan took advantage of the distraction and appeared behind Goku and launched a punch but older Saiyan caught it over his shoulder and threw his son at Piccolo. Thinking quickly, Gohan righted himself and fired a Masenko at his mentor and flew up just to be knocked back down by his father.

Piccolo had blocked the blast with a cross block and fired a ki blast at Goku and teamed up with Gohan and proceed to launch a barrage of punches at Goku only for the man to either block or parry each one. Goku sensed Gohan behind him and managed to block the boy's kick only to take a hit to the stomach from Piccolo allowing Gohan to kick the Saiyan down towards the ground. Goku managed to recover in time to see Piccolo launch a barrage of ki blasts at his son and resumed the fight as he launched his own flurry of blasts at Piccolo only for the Namekian to vanish and reappear behind him.

Goku managed to turn around in time to block the punch and the two began to exchange blows when Gohan appeared behind his mentor and made to punch him and managed to get a hit in before the man let loose an explosive wave knocking the two Saiyans away.

It was several hours later as the sun sat just above the horizon that they stopped. Gohan was the most roughed up as he had the least amount of experience but he had a massive smile on his face none the less. They made their way back to the house with Piccolo following a short ways behind them. They arrived home to see Chi Chi waiting for them outside the door. Her hands on her hips, one occupied with a spatula and she eyed Gohan as they landed but didn't say anything as she turned to Goku. She wanted to yell and scream at them but at the sight of that large smile on her husband and son's face melted her heart but not enough to let them get off scot free. "Dinner is ready. But a certain young man will only be getting half portions." She said as she glanced to Gohan whose stomach growled in protest but didn't say anything. He knew he was going to be punished and would accept it like a man or as Vegeta would say a true Saiyan.

Dinner had been the happiest Chi Chi could remember. She had missed family dinners like this as she watched Goku and Gohan talk with mouths full. Though Piccolo wasn't technically family, the Namekian had been there for Gohan when Goku couldn't and for that Chi Chi was grateful. Though, she still couldn't help the slight distrust of him due to what she had witnessed him do to Goku during the 23 world martial arts tournament. She knew his time with Gohan was the cause for the alien's change of heart and would die for the boy... did die for him.

After dinner and after Gohan had gone to bed, Goku decided to ask Chi Chi one more time if Gohan could train with them. "Hey Chi." He said quietly as he sat at the table while Chi Chi did the dishes.

"Hmm?" she hummed idly.

"I know you said you wanted Gohan to focus on his studies... but I was hoping that you might change your mind about him training." Goku quickly threw up his hands signaling he had more to say. "But he won't fight the androids with us. Deal?" Goku asked with a hopeful voice. "I want to spend time with him but I can't with this new threat when I'm going to be training."

Chi Chi gripped her drying towel tightly with a stern face. She wanted to yell no that he could not but didn't; "Only if you promise me, he won't fight." She said firmly.

Goku nodded happily with a large toothy grin on his face. "Thanks Chi Chi! I promise." he said loudly as he hugged his wife only to be lightly scolded.

"Gohan needs his sleep." The Ox Princess said with a glare making Goku chuckle nervously before he swooped her causing her to squeal in surprise up and took her to the bedroom to go to bed. After all it had been too long since he had spent alone time with his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah I didn't forget about this fic but since my DGM fic wont the poll for which fic my readers wanted me to focus on. That means don't expect to see chapter 3 any time soon or well maybe. Chapter 3 is _technically_ done much like this chapter has been for some time. I just didn't upload it because I was focused on my DGM fic... so technically I DID forget about this fic kinda but not like that. I merely forgot I had this chapter done since I uploaded chapter 1 of the reboot. Whoops.**

 **Now some of you may notice that this chapter is very similar to the original. That is intentional. I altered Chi Chi's interactions a great deal however as you may notice. Compare this chapter to the original and you should be able to see the difference easily. Prior, I had written her to follow the typical fanfiction way she is often portrayed as and allowed my own dislike of her character cloud my writing. Here I tried to show her in a different light that didn't make her seem like she was some study nazi who was impeding Gohan's training.**


	3. Abduction

Chapter 3: Abduction

Gero inhaled deeply as he sat up from the table and looked at his hand which now had a small red lens in the middle of his palm. Only a few days had passed since the operation and he had taken to the it nicely.

"I feel so alive. So refreshed. It's like I'm young again." That gave Gero pause. He knew he could have used the dragon balls to wish for youth or even immortality but to do so would surely attract the attention of Goku and the others. He couldn't afford that. Not to mention the fact that they knew what he was doing and now training instead of seeking him out meant Goku had given into his Saiyan instincts to challenge himself instead of prevent the threat entirely. Such a fool.

But that brought Gero to a realization he hadn't thought of before. If he abducted Gohan what was to stop them from trying to wish him back to them or wish for his location? Now fully recovered from his conversion from man to android, or cyborg to be more accurate, he began to pace. The Briefs' had a dragon ball locator that could find the dragon balls so hiding them would be utterly pointless as he himself would have to search for them without such a device. After several minutes of pacing a memory hit the revenge driven scientist like a ton of bricks. The idiotic would be emperor Pilaf had managed to create a box to hide such a thing from the radar. It was an interesting piece of technology and had analyzed the box through his surveillance bot's readings multiple times and had even gone as far as to acquire its remains to research it further. If he could recreate the box surely he could hide it to prevent them from finding it right? No. They had sought out Baba and had found it that way and could do so again most likely for free now this time around, if not, it would be nothing for Bulma to pay her and if they chose the option to fight, Baba's would be fighters would be unable to stand up to Goku and his friends as they were now. Unless... Gero turned on his heel and went to a computer and began to delicately running through calculations being careful not to break the computer with his new strength.

A frown marred his face. To block Baba's magic AND the magic tracing of magic emitted by the dragon ball would be impossible. Not to mention even if he could what would stop the fools from seeking out Kami to simply tell them where it was or recall it? After all, wouldn't the creator of the things know their location at all times? Gero shook his head. That was one part of his plan he had NOT thought about. But, perhaps he wouldn't need too? He could hide a single dragon ball inside such a box and then proceed to have it placed in a moving object. But where could he hide the dragon ball so that it was constantly moving? Gero smirked as he began to calculate his idea on his computer once more. Even if the fools could find it they would never be able to retrieve it without him knowing. it was with those thoughts in mind that he smirked,

"It's time to begin."

* * *

Several weeks passed with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo training rigorously. Said trio having just finished a session lay, or in Piccolo's case sat, on the ground.

Gohan smiled happily despite being covered in bruises, burns and heavily scuffed up. He may not have enjoyed fighting as much as his father but he loved to train. There were no hard decisions, no lives on the line, just a friendly spar between friends and family.

"Hey dad, do you think I'll ever become a Super Saiyan?" the half breed asked curiously as he rolled his head so he could look at Goku.

"Of course!" Goku said encouragingly, "With enough training and the right push you could easily become one. Though probably not right now." Goku really didn't want Gohan to become a Super Saiyan yet if he was honest with himself. Rather he could not be the one to give Gohan the push needed to become one. He couldn't hurt his son like that. He had learned that the transformation did not come based on want but need and Goku hoped that Gohan would never need such power though he knew that one day his son might indeed need such power regardless of his or his wife's desires.

"Alright! That's my goal then! I want to become a Super Saiyan just like you!" Gohan said excitedly as he got up and ready for their next round of sparring, eager to bring himself closer to his new goal.

* * *

The sun setting upon the mountains was the only indication that it was time for the trio to call it a day for training. Normally they would head back to the Son household and eat as a family but since it was the weekend Chi Chi had allowed them, or more precisely Gohan, to camp out.

Goku wiped the water from his face, a large smile adorning his face, as he had just finished diving for more fish for them to eat. His son was already hard at work descaling them and putting them on large sticks to cook them while Piccolo sat in mediation in front of the cave they would be saying in for the weekend.

"Dad, the fish are done!" Gohan called out before he began to grab several of the fish and eat them. It wasn't anywhere close to his mom's cooking but it was satisfactory which meant that it wasn't burnt, too much.

"Whoa! Leave some for me will ya!" Goku called out in a panicked tone before hurrying over to grab some fish before his son devoured it all forgetting the other batch of fish he had just caught. The Namekian watched with an amused smirk as father and son fought over fish, sometimes going so far as to wrestle for it. It was moments like these that made Piccolo feel happy that Gohan, the boy who had been his first friend and later the boy he came to see as a son of his own, had steered him away from his path of carnage and evil. He would never admit it though. Not even to Kami his other half though it did him little good as they were one of the same body and mind and so he already knew but that didn't stop him from denying it.

Piccolo's thoughts that he would later deny he ever had were stopped as his entire body went tense as his ear twitched as he heard the rustling of a bush and yet he couldn't sense any ki coming from it and there had been no sudden breeze or wind to cause it to move. He glanced over at the bush and frowned. He had the oddest sensation lately that they were being watched and he didn't like it. The question was who or what was watching them? The only thing the Namekian knew was that whatever or whoever was watching them was not friendly.

The next morning started like every other when they went camping. Goku and Gohan went out to catch a few fish to cook before starting their rather rigorous training regimen. Piccolo sat in his lotus position meditating or at least attempting to as he couldn't keep his thoughts off the sensation of being watched. It was beginning to become unnerving and he was unable to focus as well as he normally could. His attention was soon drawn to the scarfing sounds coming from Goku and Gohan making him feel queasy from the sound alone causing him to shudder. He was glad he was a Namekian and only needed water to sustain himself.

Goku stood up as he wiped his mouth with his arm and smiled as he walked over to Piccolo. "You ready?" he asked with a grin.

With a scoff the Namekian stood up and tossed his turban and cape aside before glancing at Gohan then to the elder Saiyan. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Then without warning he vanished before appearing in front of Goku, ramming an elbow firmly into the Saiyans gut who quickly recovered and retaliated with a low kick forcing the green warrior to jump away only to be greeted with a small ki blast to the side, courtesy of Gohan.

Piccolo smirked at the boy taking advantage of a clear opening. He was learning. His smirk fell when he returned his own volley of ki blasts as the boy took to the air to dodge them only for the younger half Saiyan to blindsided with a drop kick from Goku sending him careening into the ground where he caught himself and quickly back flipped away just in time to avoid Piccolo stomping him further into the ground. As the Namekian was about to charge the boy he was forced to tilt his head to the side to avoid a punch from behind from Goku, Piccolo took advantage of the opening by grabbing the Saiyan's arm and throwing him at Gohan who was charging a Masenko which dissipated as the boy's father crashed into him in a mess of limbs. The two quickly untangled themselves and glanced at each other and nodded as they both charged at Piccolo with Gohan directly behind Goku to hide his attack. Goku launched a punch at the Namekian's gut forcing him to guard only to find Goku instant transmissioned above him and taking a ki infused punch to the face from Gohan and getting launched into a nearby cliff face leaving a Piccolo shaped crater from the impact. He quickly recovered and rushed off at the two Saiyans joining in on their fight turning it into an all-out three-way brawl.

It wasn't long before evening fell and the three warriors were sat around a fire to rest. "You did well, kid. Though your timing and counters could use a bit of work. I'm proud of you." Piccolo said to his pupil who was rather bruised and swollen but clearly sporting a large smile.

"Well I have the world's strongest teachers to thank for that." The boy admitted bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't say we're the strongest in the world." Goku modestly replied with a goofy grin. "According to that guy from the future those androids are as strong as a Super Saiyan." It was at that moment when Goku suddenly remembered that Chi Chi had wanted Gohan home before sundown and he quickly ushered Gohan to go ahead of them so that he and Piccolo could talk before following after him.

When Goku saw nothing more than a speck in the sky signaling Gohan was clearly out of hearing range he turned to Piccolo with a serious look. "You felt it too right?" he asked glancing around warily.

"You mean the feeling of being watched?" Piccolo clarified.

"Yeah. I've had it for a while now. It's kinda creepy but also kinda exciting!" The Saiyan replied with an excited grin causing the Namekian to sigh.

"I can't sense anything near us. It's unnerving." He said as his large ear twitched at the sound of ruffling and quickly shot a ki blast in the direction of the sound only to find it disintegrating the poor bush and a seemingly poor rabbit.

Meanwhile at 439 East district, Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he noted he had made it home before the sun had fully set meaning he was in the clear. He stood in front of the door for a short second to catch his breath. He placed a hand on the door and just as he was about to call out to let his mom know he was home, a pale white hand covered his mouth and he felt his energy being drained, rendering him defenseless. He fought to keep conscious as he did his best to struggle but a sharp pain to the back of his neck made the world around him go black rendering his struggle no use and he was soon enveloped by void of unconsciousness and taken away.

* * *

Gero was working on a strange box when he heard door to his lab open up and turned to see 19 enter with a body over his shoulder, the unconscious body of young Gohan, making him smile darkly.

"Step one, complete." He said as he closed the lid of the box but not before a glint of orange peeked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Gero smirked as he glanced down at the planet from the darkness of space, his space suit easily providing him the needed air for what would be a short trip. He adjusted the sealed box under his arm and turned his back to the planet and looked upon the moon, the satellite of Earth when it wasn't being blown up by one person or another. Gero's smirk fell from his face as he flew towards the moon as fast as he could eager to see just how fast he had become with his cybernetic enhancements and was satisfied when he arrived only a few minutes later. There was a sort of satisfaction of being the first human on the moon and he let the pride fill him, unaware that he was actually only the third human on the moon and fourth being over all.

"Now what to do with you?" he muttered aloud as he removed the box from under his arm and held it level with his face as if asking it would give him an answer.

Gero scanned the desolate white sands of the moon and quickly made his decision. He walked over the remains of a medium sized meteor and rolled it aside and enveloping his hand in ki, careful to avoid melting the suit, and carved out a hole into the ground and placed the box into it. With that done he easily moved the meteor back over the box. With his mission complete he launched himself back towards Earth, enveloping himself in a cloak of ki to protect his body on reentry and let his mind wander as he flew calmly through the darkness of space.

He'd like to see Fortuneteller Baba help the Goku and his friends fine _THAT_ Dragon Ball... Then again. Gero cursed to himself as he realized all they would need would be for Baba to tell them it was on the moon and the Z Fighters to use the dragon radar out here. Then again how long would it take for them to give up the search for the Dragon Ball and ask Baba for help? Would she even help them? Surely she would force them to pay for her services since her fighters were no match for Goku and the other fighters, and would they be willing to pay for the knowledge of the Dragon Ball? Gero faltered slightly as he continued his flight, So focused he was on ensuring that they be unable to find the Dragon Ball he neglected the possibility that they might bypass them completely and ask Baba where the boy was! It was then he realized that the solution was simple, oh so very simple. Remove the fortuneteller from the equation completely!

He himself wouldn't go. No, he couldn't risk exposing himself so soon and he still needed to calculate his strength compared to that of Goku's and the rest of the group. Instead he would send his failed androids to do it and to further test the protectors of Earth. He knew his previous calculations were off and that he needed to regather his data and recompile it all. This time he knew how the past timelines played out and what to avoid lest he make the same mistakes and end up dead. Before he knew it his mental planning halted as he arrived to the hidden entrance to his newest lab.

The lab was still located in the northern mountains but the lab was several miles from his main laboratory connected by an underground tunnel. This lab though was much smaller that his main lab as it's sole purpose was to corrupt and break the young half-breed so he could be molded into the killing machine Gero needed him to be. Said doctor made his way through the twisting tunnels and corridors that were lined with countless ki absorbing modules that would drain the boy's ki should he manage to some how break free and prevent him from blasting the walls into dust. Gero finally made it to the steel door that held the boy and quickly entered the pass code on the number pad on the door causing it to hiss open. There in the center of the room was Gohan, strapped down with thick metal restraints on a metal table. Normally such restraints would be most ineffective on such a strong being but part of Gero's genius was that each restraint had at least two ki absorbing modules steadily draining the boy's ki and were ready to absorb more should the boy try powering up.

"Wake him." Gero said to his super computer as the mask on the boys face feeding him sleeping gas turned off before filtering in the counter drug that would wake the boy.

Gohan felt sore, which wasn't not unusual as of late. Though his body felt extremely cramped as if he had slept on a sheet of metal! He groaned a bit as he tried opening his eyes only to shut them as the bright light on his face forced him to shut them again. He let out another groan as he went to rub his nose that had an unbearable itch only to find his arms refused to move or more like they couldn't. Gohan's eyes flew open in panic as he glanced down at his body only to sigh in relief to see all his limbs intact before panic set back in as he noticed that he was strapped down to what looked to be a metal table and went to flare his ki and break the bindings only to find himself unable to as his ki seemed to flee his body.

"Escaping isn't possible." Came an elderly man's voice. It was gruff and unsympathetic.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gohan half asked half yelled his eyes unable to see the figure past the glaring light that was pouring over him

"I'm Dr. Gero. And what I want is for you to become the instrument of my revenge." Gero said calmly as he watched panic and fear rise in the boy.

"My dad and Mr. Piccolo will find me and then they'll stop you!" Gohan yelled as he tried once more to flare his ki only for it to be siphoned away.

"Unlikely." Gero said as he moved the light away from the boy's face and proceeded to fiddle with the boy's bonds before the broke away from the table and snapped around his wrists, ankles and neck. Once Gero was sure that the boy was fully secured in his bonds he took a step back from the boy only to quickly catch Gohan's fist in his hand before tossing the boy into the wall.

"You're still powerless, boy. I would recommend you abstain from trying to attack me in the future. I won't be as lenient next time. I would also advise that you follow my orders to the letter or you might find yourself starving." Gero said as he watched the boy try to get up out of the dent in the wall which was only made worse as the boy clearly had a few broken ribs after that.

Gohan merely growled at Gero's words. As if he would do anything the man said! His dad and Mr. Piccolo were probably already looking for him. He forced himself to stand and lowered himself into his fighting stance.

"Foolish boy. Even if your power wasn't being siphoned away you wouldn't even stand a chance against me. But worry not, you'll be powerful soon enough and by then you'll be the perfect weapon against Goku." Gero said with a dark smile as he stalked towards Gohan before he vanished causing Gohan's eyes to widen and look around before he was knocked to the ground, hitting the lab floor face first, before he was lifted up and flung into the air hitting the ceiling. Gohan let out a pained gasp that was cut short as a Gero's fist soon found itself embedded in the boy's stomach causing him to cough up blood and spit. Gero removed his fist from the boy's stomach and grabbed his gi and held him up to eye level.

"This is the price of your defiance." Gero said before he let the boy go and fall to the ground with a thud.

He lowered himself back tot he ground and felt for a pulse on Gohan's limp body and was glad to see the boy's pulse was still there if a bit slow. With the boy now unconscious he lifted the boy back up and hauled him to a another part of the lab that would be the boy's room and cell until the boy was broken enough to be remolded to be the killer that Gero needed. He carelessly tossed the boy onto the floor before locking the door and made his way to the secret door that led to his main laboratory. He needed to activate android 13-15 and send them to go and kill Baba before testing the z fighters and if he could kill a few of them now that would be ideal. It was with that thought that he arrived at the three failed androids pods and activated them with a slight reluctance.

"How's it goin there doc? We finally getting this show on the road?" 13 asked his voice having a southern accent and his tone chipper.

"In a way." Gero responded as he examined the three androids before him. They were a test, an experiment that lead to his design of cell and androids 17 and 18 and by far weaker than them. Only 13 would pose any real challenge for Goku and his friends when he absorbed the other two android's parts and that was only if he survived that long. After all he had yet to modify the three androids like his supercomputer did in the other timeline.

13's eyebrow's creased at Gero's answer and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by 'In a way'? Are we finally gonna kill Goku or not?"

"No. Not yet, but I have an equally important task for you three. I need you three to go to Baba's palace and get rid of her. I don't care how you do it, just kill her. After that seek out Goku and his friends and get rid of them or more than likely they will come to you." Gero said as he walked around the androids inspecting them. They were most likely going to be reduced to scrap anyway but Gero used his enhanced scanning system to look over the androids he had made and knew despite how close they were to 17 and 18 they were far too weak and had far too many flaws. 15's eyes were incomplete and were a failed attempt to implement a scanner into living eye tissue, 14 was far more developed and had far less flaws but once again his energy source was faulty and was far too weak to pose much of a threat to a Super Saiyan same as 15. 13 on the other had was by far the most developed and closest to the final product and the only thing keeping him from being with 17 and 18 was his need to absorb 14 and 15's parts. Then again if 13 returned alive and complete with said parts Gero would repair him and upgrade him to be more on par with 17 and 18 and once that was done he could finish his pet project android 16.

By the time Gero came out of his mental musings the three androids had left and he left as well. He had a weapon to make.

* * *

Meanwhile Goku and Piccolo were frantically flying around the country side searching for any trace of Gohan. They had been searching since evening yesterday when Gohan never showed up at home. Piccolo fumed as he flew south over a few islands that were on the way to Master Roshi's place finding no sign of his best friend anywhere.

"Grr, where are you Gohan?" he muttered to himself as he cursed his inaction. He knew they were being watched! But he couldn't ever figure out who it what it was! But he should have figured it out! Anytime Gohan wasn't around the feeling of being watched vanished, that should have been his first lue that something was up. But no he let whatever it was that was watching them get Gohan! Why hadn't Trunks warned them about this? Had it happened in his timeline? Had Gohan been kidnapped or had he run off? So many questions an through his mind and he cursed the time traveling youth. The boy's knowledge of the future had made them lax and lazy, if you didn't count that they were training nonstop. Maybe things would turn out fine? No! He wouldn't put things to chance. He wouldn't be happy until Gohan was found safe and sound. He slowed his flying down when he saw Kame house come into view and landed on the beach and glanced around noticing Krillin and Roshi were lounging on a few chairs making him snarl.

"Krillin!" Piccolo shouted causing the poor bald monk to nearly jump out of his skin.

"P-Piccolo! Jeez you could warn a guy." he said as he clutched his heart as he took a breath to slow it's beating.

"Gohan's missing." the Namekian said with a glare.

Krillin's expression grew serious as he spread out his ki sensing and failed to find the kid who was like a little brother to him. The monk looked up at Piccolo and nodded at the unsaid request.

"We'll find him. Do we know who took him or if he was even taken?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No. Goku want's to believe that Gohan just ran off, but I think he was taken. I don't know who but worst case, Gero. Goku and I both felt like we were being watched while we trained."

Before they could say anymore Roshi abruptly sat up and looked off into the distance. "Baba..."

"Master Roshi, are you alright?" Krillin ask as he saw the worried look on his master's face.

"Baba's gone!" Roshi said frantically at the thought of his sister being dead. He quickly patted down his clothing and growling when he didn't find his capsule.

"Blast it! Krillin, give me a lift we need to go check on Baba!" the old master yelled as he held out his arms so the bald monk could carry him. He had to be sure she was really gone and not on one of her trips to the afterlife but he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that his sister was gone. Her ki vanishing wasn't like when she left to do work in the afterlife where it faded slowly. Her ki faded to fast this time to abrupt.

Piccolo had already taken off towards Baba's Palace by the time Krillin and Roshi managed to take flight. They were soon joined by Goku and Tien when Baba's Palace started coming into view or what was left of it.

Krillin and Roshi landed and Roshi ran for the palace and quickly began digging through the rubble and soon found his sister's short limp body and let out a pained sob as he held the body close. Sure they had never been on good terms but she was still his sister. The others stayed in the air observing the area around them until a ki blast launched past them and towards Roshi only for it to be quickly deflected by Goku who was kicked out of the air by a second assailant.

"He's faster than what the data indicates. Maybe the doc got his calculations wrong. Eh, don't matter none, he'll be dead soon 'nough."

The rest of the Z fighters turned to see two figures floating in the air, one was a tall muscular pale blue skinned android with long black hair tied in a braided ponytail a leather shoulder guard and a belt keeping it fastened, a green skirt and brown gloves with yellow and black boots.

Next to him was a short purple skinned android with an outrageously large neon green hat with a red ball on top, contrasting harshly with his orange overcoat and red ribbon bow-tie. His blue baggy pants only clashing further and a pair of black boots and a pair of sunglasses.

The final one and third android looked more human the either of the other three with white mulleted hair covered mostly by a gray and yellow ball cap that matched his yellow vest. His pants were dark green trousers held up by a pair of suspenders and black boots.

"Well, boys. I think it's time we cleaned house a bit." the human looking android said as he raised a hand and aimed it towards the z fighters.


End file.
